knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Share talk:Guild/@comment-65.78.175.83-20131222061338
How's everybody doing? Looking for a top 25 guild on iOS that has no gem requirements? Look no further! The Blood Tigers took rank 24 in the war with Kerstman's Shroud and we are looking for new members to fill in the ranks! Interested in TBT but not sure you're strong enough? Wait, we have a solution! The Blood Cubs is our newly established feeder guild, with a few strong members from TBT in it to help get it started on the right track! A little background: The Blood Tigers pride themselves on their maturity and dedication to the game. Most have been around in the guild for a very long time, but new blood is always welcomed! We strive to create a growing environment for our players, where pressure to buy gems will never exist. With the level of commitment we have to the game and to each other, individual war scores are always high, and recently we've been having 100% participation in wars. It was after our success in the Winter War (rank 24th; first and definitely not last top 25 finish (successive finishes include 49th, 46th, 24th in that order)) that we decided to establish a feeder guild, where we could extend our community past our expected 40 members (currently level 66 guild). We decided a rotation system would be set up, with the bottom two scorers from TBT transferring to TBC, and the top two scorers from TBC transferring to TBT after each war. In this way, everybody could become stronger if they put in a little effort. Please consider applying for either of the two guilds! The stats are listed below. Hope to see your applications!! TBT Facts & Requirements: Spaces Open: 4 Required War Points: 20-25k during Epic War, 8-10k during Blitz Wars (Both easily proven to be done without gems if you participate enough) Required Level: 100+ (almost non-negotiable) Armors: Epics and/or Boss+, close to max or maxed Bonuses: All at 7%, starting to focus more and get them to 8% ASAP Misc: Castle expansions should be complete (negotiable) TBC Facts & Requirements: Spaces Open: 4 or so, but leveling quickly, so just apply! Required War Points: Tentatively 10-15k during Epic War, 5-8k during Blitz Wars (Subject to Change upon War Experience) Required Level: 70+ (Higher the better) Armors: High leveled non plus boss armor / boss + armor / epics. Improvement is expected with time in guild Bonuses: Most at 4%, except spirit and earth Misc: Castle expansions must be nearly complete General Requirements for Both: Be Active, Be Respectful, Be Excited! And communication is key, key, key! Interested? Of course you are! Download Line Messenger from the App Store, add Zerokd, and send him screenshots of your 6 Knights, your castle, and your war points from the most previous war (last is highly recommended but we understand not everyone has a picture of this). DO NOT APPLY IN GAME, WE WILL NOT ACCEPT. TL/DR; Top 25 iOS guild and feeder guild looking for active strong members that meet the requirements stated above (guess you have to read it hahaha). Actually, screw the TL/DR. Just read it all haha. You won't regret it!